Many a Slip
by TheYmp
Summary: E/O Challenge: Slip. Five unrelated 100-word drabbles where things don't go quite as planned. Happy Birthday to CFEditor, Dizzo, and OpheliacAngel! Later drabbles contain Debriel, Destiel, and Sabriel.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.**

**E/O Challenge: Slip. "Many a Slip". Five unrelated 100-word drabbles where things don't go quite as planned.** **Happy Birthday to CFEditor, Dizzo, and OpheliacAngel! ****#1: ****Sam attends his class reunion #2: ****Sam comforts his brother after an unusual accident 3: Dean is pranked (Debriel) 4: ****A thoughtless remark gives the game away (Destiel) #5:**** Castiel ponders Gabriel's odd behavior (Sabriel).**

~#~

_**There's many a slip 'twixt the cup and the lip**_

~#~

_**A/N: Sam attends his class reunion. Angst, set r**__**oughly around S07E16, but no spoilers. Happy Birthday, CFEditor!**_

**Stanford Reunion**

Judy approached the man hovering at the back of the hall hosting the reunion. "Sam, I almost didn't recognize you! You've certainly... filled out." _He looks strung out_. "So, what d'you do?"

"I'm... between jobs right now."

"Oh... Married?"

Sam shook his head.

"Seeing anyone?" _Way to sound desperate much._

Sam gave an odd smile and stared just over her shoulder, "Kinda. Hopefully not for much longer."

There was an awkward silence.

"So... I saw you on TV..." _Did I really just say that?_

She watched him slip away and wept for the sweet young man she'd known at college.

~#~

_**A/N: Sam comforts his brother after an unusual accident. Some H/C for Dizzo, Happy Birthday!**_

**Performance Artist**

"Man, you're unbelievable!" Sam ranted. "We kill a wendigo and there's not a scratch on you..."

He worked to stem the bleeding from the gash in Dean's head that was already showing an egg-sized lump.

"Then to celebrate you manage to slip and bash your head in after some stripper pulls you up on stage."

Dean tried in vain to push Sam's hands away, "_Not_ a stripper... ow, that stings..._ poledancer_... s'like _art_."

Spotting the symptoms, Sam resigned himself to a night of concussion watch.

"Hmm. Well, this'll cheer you up... the _artist_ asked me to pass you her number."

~#~

_**A/N: Dean is pranked. Some pre-Debriel (my first!) for OpheliacAngel – Happy Birthday!**_

**The Joker in the Pack**

It had been a terrible day. Dean recounted to Cas the catalogue of practical jokes he'd fallen foul of.

"I have noted that for juvenile males, such pranks are often a sign of repressed affection," Cas lectured.

"Sam has an alibi."

"Oh." Cas noticed Dean's glare. "Well _I_ did not slip honey in your shower gel - although the smell _is_ rather becoming on you."

Dean _growled_.

Oblivious, Cas continued, "Nor did I change your ringtone to... what was it?"

"_I Need a Man_," Dean hissed through gritted teeth.

"Did someone call?" Gabriel asked, sticking his head round the door.

~#~

_**A/N: A thoughtless remark gives the game away. Destiel.**_

**Slip of the Tongue**

"So, good night was it?" Sam bitched, as he let his obviously still wasted brother into his room.

Dean dropped a takeout bag on the table, "Peace offering."

Sam turned his nose up at the 'breakfast baguette', "Hot date with some floozy, was it? Y'know, you _could_ have kept the noise down, the walls are like paper thin, dude."

"Yeah," Dean smirked, nursing his hangover.

"I wonder where Cas is?"

"Just getting dressed - said he wouldn't be long," Dean answered around a mouthful of bacon roll.

Sam's eyes widened in shock.

Dean blushed furiously as he realized his slip.

~#~

_**A/N: Castiel ponders Gabriel's odd behavior. Pure Crack!Fic pre-Sabriel.**_

**Holding out for a Hero**

Gabe started and looked strangely guilty when Castiel appeared, "Oh, er, hi Cassie."

Cas frowned in surprise to see his brother - and to see him eating something that wasn't sugar based.

Gabriel discarded the fruit he was holding with studied nonchalance. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Waiting for the Winchesters," Cas answered, thoroughly confused and wondering why his brother sounded so defensive.

"Yeah, me too."

Cas had a sudden epiphany. "Gabriel, you're not hoping Sam will slip on that banana skin so you can _save_ him, are you?"

Gabe considered how unfair it was that even archangels blushed.

(;,;)


End file.
